Le prix d'un rêve
by Mikanami
Summary: OS. Luffy et son équipage ont atteint la dernière île du Nouveau Monde. Il est prêt pour devenir le Seigneur des Pirates. Mais avait-il imaginé le prix de son rêve ? Ma vision de la fin de One Piece


Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux. Plusieurs centaines peut-être. Formant un cercle autour d'eux, en les toisant d'un œil mauvais et prêts à en découdre, persuadés que leur victoire serait totale. Eux ne bougeaient pas, mais contenaient difficilement leur rage. Ils n'attendaient que le signal de départ pour se ruer sur ceux qui les narguaient depuis trop longtemps.

La tête basse et le regard caché par son chapeau, Luffy jaugeait la situation. Ils étaient neuf, eux plus, beaucoup plus. Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait foncer dans le tas comme toujours, il lui fallait établir un plan et vite. Il relava la tête et plusieurs marines tressaillirent en croisant son regard haineux. Il sentait ses compagnons impatients et survoltés. Les premières lignes ennemies tremblaient.

- Zoro, Franky avec moi. Sanji, Chopper et Usopp à gauche et Nami, Robin en Brook à droite. Allez les gars !

A peine avait-il prononcé ces phrases que les premiers marines tombèrent sous les coups. L'ambiance avait explosé d'un coup, libérant leur rage. Aucune pitié. Luffy marchait tranquillement pendant que Zoro et Franky faisaient le ménage devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, Usopp et Chopper avaient isolé un premier groupe alors que Sanji enchaînait les coups de pieds. A sa droite, deux gigantesques pieds surgirent hors du temps et écrasèrent bonne nombre de soldat pendant que les autres se faisaient électrocuter. Une fois rassuré quant au sort de son équipage, il accéléra le pas, droit vers celui qu'il avait immédiatement repéré. Son regard suffisant alors qu'il se tenait derrière les lignes ennemis avait permis à Luffy de l'identifié comme le cerveau de cette mascarade.

- Tu es à moi, Chapeau de Paille, fit un des marines qui l'entourait

Luffy lui jeta un regard à faire pâlir les créatures les plus horribles de ce bas-monde et le marine s'écroula aussitôt. D'autre pointèrent leurs armes dans sa direction mais ils furent vite stoppés par un Zoro en grande forme. Luffy courait à présent droit vers l'homme, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres soldats. Il avait choisi son adversaire. Que Dieu prenne pitié de lui.

Sur la gauche, les marines furent neutralisés rapidement grâce à l'ingéniosité d'Usopp. Sanji courait à présent au secours de ses mellorines qui avaient déjà bien bataillées. Il ne restait plus grande monde debout quand Luffy asséna le premier coup à l'amiral.

Ils étaient si proches du but, personne n'avait le droit à présent de le dévier de son destin. Personne. L'homme encaissa le coup sans grand dommage, qu'importe, il ne faisait que s'échauffer. C'était un combat à mains nues qui s'engageait, aucun d'eux n'avait d'armes. La force pure.

Luffy retomba sur ses pieds après avoir lancé son premier coup de poing. Son adversaire n'avait pas bougé, mais un sourire malsain s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Luffy fit tomber son chapeau sur ses omoplates, fléchit les jambes et serra les poings.

- Tu n'atteindras pas le One Piece, Monkey D. Luffy, comme tous ceux avant toi, tu tomberas.

Le capitaine ne prit pas attention à ses paroles vaines, il savait qu'il y arriverait, coûte que coûte. Il se propulsa dans les airs avec une vitesse folle, des yeux humains ne pouvant le suivre. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, son poing visa la joue de l'amiral. Mais il fut contré par un bras incroyablement musclé. Il continua sa pression sur son adversaire, bien décidé à leur faire flancher. Finalement le marine fut emporté par la force de Luffy et esquiva de justesse le poing du Chapeau de Paille en faisant une pirouette.

- Je ne perdrais pas, le One Piece sera à moi

- Pour cela, il faudra me battre.

- Après ça, je serais le Seigneur des Pirates ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour perdre

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un D.

Cette fois-ci c'est l'amiral qui attaqua en premier et Luffy fut surpris par la vitesse de ses gestes et reçut son offensive en plein estomac, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin. Les autres regardèrent anxieusement le spectacle, essoufflés par leur propre combat, mais une seconde d'inattention valut à Usopp un coup d'épée dans le bras, aussitôt il en termina avec son agresseur grâce à une bille explosive.

_- Luffy …_

Chapeau de Paille se releva sans mal et revint à la charge, encore plus énervé. Il enchaîna avec fougue et virtuosité plusieurs attaques que l'amiral ne put esquiver. Malgré tout, il se releva sans trembler.

- Arrête de jouer comme ça, soit un peu sérieux !

Luffy était sérieux, le plus sérieux du monde, c'est ça qu'il n'avait pas saisis. Il le regrettera. Pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un petit joueur, il entama un gatling gun rapide mais l'amiral virevolta entre ses poings avec une facilité déconcertante.

Tous les deux étaient sérieux à présent, ils avaient entamés une danse effrénée où ils étaient à égalités. Aucun ne surpassait l'autre. Ils esquivaient, évitaient, déviaient les attaques avec talents. C'est à peine si on les voyait bouger tant ils étaient véloces. Mais Luffy avait un long voyage derrière lui et il fut le premier à flancher, le pied du marine le percuta de plein fouet. Il vint s'écraser douloureusement entre les marines qui n'avaient pas trouver le repos sous les armes de ses compagnons. La seconde d'après, il était à nouveau sur ses pieds, et se précipita droit vers l'amiral, ses bras s'allongeant à l'infini. Conscient que le combat dureraient des plombes si aucun des deux ne passaient à la vitesse supérieur, Luffy concentra son esprit et remplit ses poings de Haki.

L'amiral montra les crocs, content de voir qu'enfin celui qui prétend vouloir être le Seigneur des Pirates montrer sa vraie puissance. Il se campa solidement sur ses jambes, prêt à recevoir la riposte de Luffy et à contre-attaquer. Le capitaine fonçait droit vers son ennemi, rapide comme l'éclair, effrayant comme le tonnerre. Le marine était sur le qui-vive, la vitesse du pirate était vraiment phénoménale. Mais il écarquilla les yeux quand il l'entendit murmurer ses deux mots :

- Gear Second.

Aussitôt dit il avait disparu, pour réapparaître au-dessus de lui. Pas le temps de tenter quelque chose, Luffy lui tomba dessus comme la foudre, et percuta de plein fouet le visage du marine. La terre trembla et le sol se déchira sous la puissance de l'impact. Même le reste de l'équipage dû résister pour ne pas tomber. Luffy atterrit au sol dans le silence, restant concentré même si son attaque avait eu l'effet escompté. Son adversaire frappait fort, il le sentait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, les dommages étaient déjà colossaux. Il fallait qu'il reste vif et insaisissable.

L'amiral se releva finalement, le sang coulant de ses lèvres et de son front. Il cracha haineusement à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à ses hommes, la plupart étaient allongés au sol mais le reste des Chapeaux de Pailles semblaient aussi bien fatigué. Son sourire s'agrandit, son plan marchait à merveille et sauta directement vers le groupe de droite composé de Nami, Robin et Brook. Quand Luffy comprit la situation, il atteignit un nouveau stade de colère, aussitôt il s'éclipsa et coupa la route à l'amiral avant qu'il n'atteigne ses amis.

- C'est moi, ton adversaire !

Il lui asséna un coup de poing de l'estomac pour lui faire comprendre, mais il ne cilla presque pas.

- Change de technique Chapeau de Paille, nargua-t-il

- Les gars, dégagez de là, fit-il mortellement sérieux

- Luffy ?

- Dégagez ! Retournez au Sunny

Ils laissèrent tomber leurs dernières victimes et s'éloignèrent des deux ennemis.

- Fait attention à toi, Luffy, cria Usopp en courant vers la sortie.

L'amiral ricana, content de lui.

- Si tu veux vraiment les protéger, t'aurais dû les garder à l'œil.

- J'ai confiance en eux

Il rigola de plus belle. La confiance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, ils étaient piégés. Aucune chance qu'ils ne s'échappent, l'amiral était sûr de son plan. Luffy reprit la dynamique du combat en lançant un tacle vers l'amiral, qu'il conjura d'un simple saut.

- Laisse-moi te monter un vrai Haki. Le Haki des Rois

La pression dans la pièce devint subitement insupportable, lourde. Luffy courba l'échine pour résister au poids spirituel du marine, il fut obligé de baisser la tête pour rassembler ses forces, quittant des yeux un instant son adversaire. Quelques secondes de trop. Luffy reçut un coup de poing dans le dos qui l'écrasa au sol, puis l'amiral enchaîna une salve de poing contre le pirate cloué au sol. Il n'avait rien pu faire, surpris par la puissance de son Haki. Il devait résister, quand le marine fut fatigué par son attaque, Luffy se releva difficilement, le corps ensanglanté et meurtri. Sa respiration était lourde et saccadé.

- Finalement, tu es digne de ton rang.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait même pas entendu sa remarque. Il concentra tous ses sens pour rester debout, attentif et pour pouvoir répliquer et éviter que cela se reproduise. Il n'y résisterait peut-être pas. Il eut une pensée pour ses compagnons, eux qu'il avait trainés jusqu'ici, jusqu'au bout du monde. Ses compagnons qui s'étaient abandonnés pour son rêve, à lui. Ses compagnons qui ont souffert à cause de lui, mais avec qui il a passé des moments immémoriaux. Il devait gagner pour eux, pour son rêve, pour qu'ils partagent ça ensemble en faisant la fête sur le Sunny. Boucler leur aventure en apothéose pour en commencer une autre en tant que Seigneur de Pirate et l'équipage le plus fort de toutes les mers.

Il darda son regard sombre vers son vis-à-vis. Il souffrait moins que lui et semblait avoir une terrible confiance en lui. La force pure ne marchait pas, il lui fallait un plan d'attaque rapide et inévitable. L'achever dans un dernier effort. Absolument.

Mais comment faire ? S'il utilisait une nouvelle fois son Haki des Rois, il était perdu. Il devait être rapide, ne pas lui laisser le temps de riposter, de comprendre. Toutes ses capacités réunies pour une dernière attaque, fulgurante.

L'amiral s'agitait, plongé dans ses pensées, Luffy l'avait quelque peu oublié. Il mit à exécution son plan. Il prit son élan et s'élança vers le marine qui s'était éloigné de lui, en même temps son corps fuma de toute part. Il s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois, mais l'amiral était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser surprendre, il regarda vers le haut. Rien. Soudain il se fit projeter vers l'avant, ayant reçu une attaque de plein fouet dans le dos. Luffy ne relâcha pas son attention et amorça un gatling gun alors que le marine n'avait pas touché terre. Le marine ne put se rétablir, terrassé par la force qui l'entraînait à l'autre bout de la pièce, reçu l'attaque de Chapeau de Paille de plein fouet. Luffy gonfla son bras.

- Gear Third

Puis il concentra toute sa force mentale de son poing pour blinder son bras. Il le jeta en arrière puis l'élança avec rage vers l'amiral qui se relevait à peine. Il ne vit qu'un poing géant fondre sur lui, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, pas même le plus solide des murs. Le poing le plaqua contre le mur qui explosa et il termina sa course aux abords de l'île, qui était à présent silencieuse. Il essaya de se relever mais son corps ne tenait presque plus en un seul morceau. Luffy marchait tranquillement vers lui, traversant les décombres du mur dans un nuage de poussière. La première partie de son plan avait parfaitement fonctionnée. Ne restait plus que le bouquet final.

Il avançait toujours, une aura démoniaque s'emparait de lui. Le marine était à genoux et crachait des gerbes de sang, Luffy l'empoigna par le col et le planta ses yeux dans les siens. Des yeux sans aucunes pitiés, bestiales et intransigeants. Les yeux du diable en personne. Le Haki des Rois de l'amiral était certes puissant, impressionnant, mais il n'avait jamais encore subit celui du Seigneur des Pirates. Luffy déchaina un flot d'énergie insoutenable sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux. Le marine vit les pires choses se dérouler devant ses yeux, des visions d'horreur, une pression insoutenable. Si Luffy ne l'avait pas tenu, il serait sûrement aplati au sol comme un vulgaire insecte. Son esprit le rendait complètement fou, la pression détruisait les restes de son corps, finalement il perdit conscience après avoir résisté à Luffy pendant quelques secondes. Il le laissa tomber au sol, piteusement.

- Voilà le Haki du Seigneur des Pirates.

Il se retourna, désireux de retrouver ses amis. La victoire ne serait que totale s'ils la partagent tous ensemble, comme avant. Luffy entendit son ennemi toussoter et il braqua à nouveaux son regard dans sa direction. Il tentait de se relever.

- Seigneur des Pirates ? Haha … Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Pirates sans équipage ? Rien, juste une erreur de la nature, un être inutile …

Luffy explosa dans une colère dévastatrice et dans un geste incontrôlé et rempli de rage, il martela sans cesse son adversaire un hurlant de colère. L'homme succomba dans cet assaut désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne pouvait pas croire les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. L'image de ses amis, lui revint en tête, chaque moment défilait devant ses yeux, il se rappela chaque fous rire, chaque aventure …

Luffy, _Luffy_, **Luffy**, Luffy, Luffy, **Luffy**, _Luffy_, Luffy, _Luffy_ …

Il se tenait devant la mer, où le Sunny mouillait paisiblement, bercer par le clapotis de l'eau. Le silence y était insupportable. A présent il était seul sur la dernière île du Nouveau Monde. Il balaya du regard les environs, pas une seule âme qui bouge, rien que des amoncellements de corps brisés.

Ça y est, il était le Seigneur des Pirates. Mais à quel prix ? Et avec qui le partager ? Il avait imaginé ce moment mille fois plus joyeux. Il baissa les yeux au sol et enfonça solidement son chapeau sur sa tête, cachant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il voulait être le Seigneur des Pirates, peu importe le prix, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la vie de ses compagnons serait sa dote. Il rejeta un coup d'œil devant lui, pas trop longtemps parce que ça lui cramait les entrailles.

- Les amis … Je suis désolé

C'était dans la douleur et dans l'effort qu'on devenait un grand homme et qu'on se dépassait, Luffy l'avait toujours su. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire sa douleur. Celle de son cœur.

Quelque part au-dessus des nuages, au bout du monde, ils regardaient tendrement leur fier capitaine devenir celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être, avec le sourire. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du prix de son rêve, eux l'avait saisi depuis le début. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit, s'enfermant dans le silence d'un commun accord.

Pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux, parce qu'il a quand même réalisé leur rêve. Parce qu'ils voulaient simplement être ensemble et vivre au jour le jour. Parce qu'il a été le plus fabuleux des amis et le plus incroyable de tous les Capitaines que l'océan ait eu la chance de porter.

Pour tout ça et parce que l'aventure qu'ils vécurent était plus belle que n'importe lequel des rêves, merci.

_Milles fois merci, Luffy._


End file.
